They Fought?
by Tensai-Teki Kuroneko
Summary: The whole village is astonished to hear what happened in the Uzumaki-Hyuuga household. NaruHina with kids. Takes place after the manga ended. Please read and review! Family based.


This is a casual drabble I'm writing because NaruHina is damn canon and I can't contain my happiness.

Disclaimer in profile. The personalities of the kids are based on glimpses from the manga, but they are made up for the most part, along with the fact that I refuse to believe Naruto's kids are twins because I'm a sucker for little sisters.

And yeah, Hinata's genin team has the following kids, Fu(M), Uri(F) and Shi(F). They aren't major characters, so I hope you won't be bothered.

I have been shipping it since the first few episodes and I'm so happy that I'm gushing all over the place regardless of the fact that I have final exams in a few days and I'll most definitely fail.

* * *

><p>Sarada, as usual, was paying attention to Shino sensei's lectures, because the annoying Uzumaki boy was pretty much silently staring outside the window and not disturbing the class with his poor jokes.<p>

_'Ah, peace,'_ she thought, pushing her concern into the back of her mind. Sarada wasn't an ideal student by any means, and she had this rebellious streak in her which became evident when she chose the last bench by the window on the first day of joining the academy. She knew her stuff and was obedient for the most part, so the teachers had a good impression of her. However, _this_ had been bugging for the last half an hour. '_How could it not,__'_ she thought, '_Shino sensei had been fake coughing every few minutes to attract Boruto's attention and that clueless idiot was staring at the tree beside the window. Stupid.__'_

Normally, one kid or the other, or sensei himself would have called out Boruto for this, but it seemed that everyone had sensed that something was wrong. It was fairly rare to see the kid sulk so openly. Hima-chan had started calling him 'onii-chan' all day long and it was just yesterday he had been gloating over that, making every kid in the academy throw a tantrum for a little sibling except Shikadai, apparently because 'it's troublesome'. Sarada had got a clear and crisp answer saying that mom would talk to papa about it when he came home today.

And to be honest, talking and something more would have happened that night if what Boruto told the village had not shaken it to its core.

After the classes ended, Shikadai called out to Boruto, saying, "Oi, come on, let's prank Shino sensei today."

"Come on, Boruto, let's go and meet Sarutobi nee-san today," Inojin called out.

"Don't wanna," said Boruto.

Chouchou threw a pebble at him and called out, "Don't throw tantrums just because we want to cheer you up, dumbass."

Boruto shouted, "Mom and dad fought last night and Hima-chan started crying, and now you all have been saying this non stop. I hate it," he frowned and disappeared.

Sarada took a minute to process this. 'Wa-ait. Hokage fought will aunt Hinata? Aunt Hinata of all people?'

"God, it's so troublesome," said Shikadai.

"Oi, oi, aunt Hinata is really considerate. I'm pretty sure something is serious," added Inojin.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think Anko sensei would know the reason," said Chouchou.

By the time this conversation happened, Sarada had reached home and told her mother what she heard.

"THEY FOUGHT? Hinata and Naruto?" shouted Sakura, scaring a flock of birds off her house's roof, "I need to tell Sasuke."

"Listen to this, old man. This is the more juicy than the crab we had last week," said Anko, talking to Teuchi, who just shook his head in dismay.

Kakashi heard this, raised an eyebrow, and continued writing his latest fanfiction on the Icha Icha series. Might Guy was heard shouting on the top of his voice how fighting as lovers is the true essence of youth. Kurenai gasped so hard that her daughter had to get her a glass of water and calm her down.

Tenten, who had been using her sleeve to wipe her sweat off casually thought,_ 'When I was complaining about the world being too peaceful, I did not beg for an apocalypse, dude.'_

When Rock Lee heard of this and cried with fire in his eyes, "Little Lee, we won't be losing to them in this fight of youthful passion, shall we? Let's train!"

"Owth!"

Kiba sneered. "What has that goddamn idiot done to make Hinata lash out at him?"

Shikamaru said to Temari, "He's really a special kind of idiot."

"How troublesome," she replied and Shikadai raised an eyebrow at his mom.

Ino screeched while Sai asked her to calm down and said that Hinata might be having a bad day.

It was a little later when Hiashi, for the first time in his life, spilled a cup of green tea. He looked towards Hanabi with his pale eyes widened due to disbelief.

"They fought?"

"Yep, that's right. And yeah, I heard he made her cry."

"That little brat."

"Will you interfere? I don't think you should – "

"No, I won't. Hyuuga family does not interfere in such trivial matters."

"Trivial? That's the first fight they have had in eight damn years of being together, yo – "

"However, let's just brush up our strategy just in case it gets serious."

"Now that's more like it."

Tsunade was already betting on how long the fight would last, her best bet being the day before Hinata leaves on another mission. The whole of Konoha had been unnecessarily noisy today. People had been stopping others and talking about how the Hokage had fought with the most mild-mannered young lady of Konoha. Some old ladies clicked their tongues and talked about how they knew it was coming, until someone called out to them and asked if they weren't the ones who were fawning over the young couple when they roamed in the streets together when they had just started dating.

Even Shizune had asked Naruto if he would like to leave the office early today, "you know, just to surprise the kids."

Hinata was spending time with Himawari in her garden who was chasing little snails. She had just come back from the latest mission with her genin team and had the day off. Even though her daughter had forgotten what happened last night, she was still feeling down. It was when Boruto came home that she forced herself to smile. Boruto went into the backyard, immediately catching the attention of his mother and sister. His sister ran up to him, shouting 'onii cha-' at the top of her voice and sprawled onto his lap. Hinata, who was watering the flower bed, removed her gardening gloves and sat beside him on the floor of the veranda.

"Mom, you're still sad, aren't you?"

"Don't worry about that. It's alright," Hinata said.

"I don't like how dad keeps messing up and you keep forgiving him like that."

She sighed, "your dad is an idiot, isn't he?"

"Yes, a big one!"

"Let's go out on a picnic."

Hinata wasn't free these days, with the chunin exams coming up. So, naturally, Boruto immediately jumped on the offer.

"Not with dad, right?"

"Are you so upset with him?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's let dad work while we go out on a picnic. That would be his punishment, okay?"

"Hai!" He said, and followed his mother indoors. Himawari cooed and joined them.

Miles away, in Konoha Correctional Facility, a fellow prisoner asked a certain lime green haired guy, "'eard the Hokage fought with his wife. Know anything 'bout it?"

"I don't really think so."

"Man, I've been here since last ten years and I've never heard them fight even once."

"I guess the girl has him completely wrapped around her finger," a third added.

"I think so too, man, she must be scary," the guy continued.

"Uh- I guess," as he thought back to how he had chosen the wrong target last night to have ended up here.

* * *

><p>Hinata had been coming back with her team after their three day mission and they were attacked by a missing nin.<p>

"`I'll keep his track. Uri, lead him to spot 4, Shi, cover him from above, and Fu, keep chasing him from the ground. We have to capture him if possible, but our top priority is to keep ourselves safe."

"Okay, Fu, Uri and Shi, now!"

And just then, the guy was kicked off the branched and the three teammates fell on top of each other in a heap on the ground. Naruto appeared, holding the partially knocked out attacker by his collar.

"Yo, Hinata."

Hinata picked the kids up, and dusted them off, complimenting them on their well-timed movements.

"Hey."

"Good evening, Hokage," the kids said simultaneously.

"I'll just drop them off and come back," Hinata replied when they reached the gate and went off.

* * *

><p>"Nah, I don't think that's it," he replied, at last.<p>

"By the way, were you by any chance dipped in jell-o while you were out there?" The third guy asked, pointing to his hair.

Boruto and Himawari had grown tired by then and they were lying down with their heads on Hinata's lap. "Mom, dad is an idiot," said Boruto once again.

"He is, but he never means anything bad. We know that, right?"

"Hai."

And around that time, a chunin, the only witness to the legendary quarrel, had woken up and reported to the gates to take over his night shift. The chunin that was already posted at the gate told him, "Did you hear the greatest news of the day."

"What happened?"

"The Hokage fought with his wife."

"Ah, that."

"No one really knows what happened but I think it's something huge."

"Probably," the other guy replied as his mind raced through what he had witnessed the night before.

* * *

><p>"Hinata!" He heard the Hokage say and looked to see him standing in front of the gate.<p>

"Ah, hello," Hinata replied in a stone cold voice.

"What's the matter?" Naruto frowned.

"Why did you help my team?" She fixed her eyes at him.

"Because I was waiting for you and I saw that guy following you all and -"

"Did you think I wouldn't know?"

"It's not that. It's just that I didn't want the kids -"

"I wanted to bring them back before dealing with that guy, but he attacked."

"Yeah, that's exactly why I intervened."

"You didn't need to," she said in her trademark Hyuuga tone.

"But how could I not -"

"Naruto," she said, sending shivers down the nosy chunin's spine, "my team can deal with it. I've been training them and I would have covered for them in any case."

"But you asked them to use a strategy so I was worried."

"I don't expect you to understand, but there's a reason I've been taking them on missions so frequently. You know I'm working over how to let them get over their lack of self confidence, don't you?"

"But you had already completed the mission -"

"The fact that they tried to capture a missing nin, even though they would failed, would have been an important experience for them," argued Hinata, glaring at him.

Naruto was left speechless.

"My team has been handling B rank missions and you think we're not capable of dealing with a small fry like that? He was nothing. Tomorrow those kids would have gone around boasting about how they tried to capture a missing nin, but all they can say now is how Hokage saved them," Hinata raised her voice, with tears brimming in her eyes.

"You should know, Hinata, I consider them family," Naruto replied, harshly, because he was growing impatient over how Hinata was making a big deal out of the incident.

"And that's exactly why you should not have done that."

"Let's leave it, okay? The kids are waiting."

"...okay," she replied.

* * *

><p>"The whole village is freaking out over it, you know,"<p>

"Let the matter cool down. Now run off, let me take over the shift."

Naruto had been in a bad mood the whole day. After the argument last night, they had fought once again after dinner in front of the kids, over how Naruto could have spent time with them if he was free enough to loiter around. Naruto had snapped back and said that all he had wanted was to pick up his moody wife after her mission, after which Himawari started crying and Hinata took her and Boruto to their room and had spent the night with them.

He thought everyone in the office had sensed his mood and stayed away. It was fairly peaceful and there wasn't a lot of paperwork, so he took the afternoon off. He did not want to talk to others and so was strolling the outskirts of the village when he heard a few giggles.

So, naturally, he peered through the trees to see a family – his family, enjoying a picnic, and being so happy together, while he was feeling guilty and moping around. Boruto and Himawari were playing with a ball while Hinata was keeping an eye on them.

A rush of feelings of love, happiness and guilt overcame him as he thought of how he now had a family, such a perfect family, and how important they were to him – and how, for the past several months, he had been overlooking them to create a perfect village.

He doesn't know if she sensed him, but she whispered something to the kids and they came running to him. Himawari hugged him and he picked her up, and Boruto led him to the clearing. Forgetting whatever had happened, Naruto played around with the kids like he hadn't done in months.

After they had fallen asleep, he finally sat beside Hinata on the grass.

"They have missed you a lot for the past few months."

"I guess I've been focusing too much on work."

"Even I haven't been able to be there," she replied.

"I'm sorry – about last night."

"Huh..."

"Well, I guess I had gone wrong somewhere down the line, busy perfecting a village when it was already perfect."

"You understood what I meant, didn't you?"

Yes, he did. Hinata had been right. He thought on how he felt that simply being around them was enough. No, it wasn't. He had forgotten that all of them had things they have to do and as a member of the family, Naruto had to take care of their dreams as much as they took care of his. A member of the family means you have to cherish the dreams of others, and think the best of them, even if it could hurt them. He realized that the village being his family didn't mean village was more important than his own family. They were both important and he couldn't go on focusing on one leaving out the other.

"It is pretty amazing how you know exactly where I've gone wrong."

"Mhm...," Hinata leaned on his shoulder and hugged his arm.

Hinata had been holding Himawari and the picnic basket, and Naruto had been carrying Boruto on his back, as they strolled through the streets of Konoha, where everyone stared at them, astonished at how they were chatting happily and greeting people like nothing was wrong. When they passed by Ichiraku's, they made it a point to say hi, which startled Teuchi and he dropped a whole teaspoon of salt he was holding into his ramen broth.

The same group of ladies that had been gossiping around in the morning talked among themselves of how they knew that they would reconcile easily. Kakashi peered through his window when he heard Guy shouting about the great power of youthful love, and went back to reading fanfiction.

Sasuke, whose home was a little further away from the village market, was listening to Sakura, surprised at the news, and was slyly pushing the plate of tomatoes towards his daughter, hoping to have her share his love for the fruit.

Tsunade was found calling Shizune and ordering her to send Hinata on a mission the next day so she could win the bet. Konohamaru was heard complaining, "There's way too much salt in here, old man."

Teuchi just shrugged.

Hiashi couldn't fall asleep that night, not because of the quarrel, since Hanabi had updated him as soon as she got to know, but because she added that he had a check up scheduled with Sakura the next day, and he can't wiggle out of it if he doesn't want the branch members to know what happened that afternoon.

Tenten was heard sighing,_ 'Can't you keep things interesting without scaring the shit out of people, old man?'_

* * *

><p>Okay, that's it. I had to seriously get this out of my system because I can't study with my mind going back to this family again and again. When I realized the fact that Naruto finally has a family, I instantly thought he's going to have to learn how a family lives together too. That's what I wanted to convey, and Hinata, being Hinata, would know exactly what's wrong with him like she always does. And some people believe they aren't soulmates, really.<p>

I dunno, this little fic is my headcanon. I'm sorry if it felt cheesy. I didn't want to publish it, but it was my first presentable NH fic, so I just took a chance. Boruto grows on you if you use it for a while. I totally adore that name right now.

I hope it made you feel warm inside and it was interesting enough to read through.

Please review!

Thanks for reading,

_Tensai-Teki Kuroneko_


End file.
